Turn Back Time
by MDPthabest
Summary: Almost 3 years to the day of Rick Murray's death, the Degrassi faithful have seemingly forgotten the dreaded day. But, the Degrassi faithful are about to taste a whole new fury in a way they never expected...
1. The Awakening

Summary: _It is__ a week until it becomes__ t__hree__ years to the day of Rick Murray's death, but few at __Degrassi__ Community School are mourning. They have seemingly gotten over the day when gunfire echoed through the hallways. But the __Degrassi__ faithful are about to taste a whole new fury in a way they couldn't imagine…_

Key:

_Italics _arethoughts

**Bolding **highlightsnotes of importance

It is dark… A young man sits in the bedroom of his fallen brother, Rick Murray. His name: Adrian Murray. Adrian **was only 11 at the time of the attack,**** in 7****th**** grade**, too young to comprehend the actual reality that his brother had been set up, **tormented**, to the point he would take a gun to his high school, and begin firing. It seemed unnerving to Adrian that **it had been ****almost**** years**** since the attack**. His thoughts ran with questions, such as:

"**Does anyone remember my brother**?"

"**Is he in a good place**?"

"**Who the hell is responsible for all of this**?"

Adrian is in front of his big brother's bed, sitting on the hardwood floors. He has a basic white notepad, scribbling away at his thoughts.

"I'm 14 now. It'll be 3 years on Saturday. My brother had a list he didn't finish. Only I'll do the prick one better… **I'll take out the ones responsible for his body in a casket**. I told Mother it was time for the transfer, a change of scenery, time to face my fears. But it is really time for those poor souls to be put through the hell my family, my brother, and I, have all been put through."

"Tomorrow, the spirit of Rick Murray, and the fury of Adrian Murray, will wreak havoc on Degrassi Community School."

"I swear on my brother's grave."


	2. Confrontation

It is a beautiful morning at Degrassi. Everyone is minding their own, some on skateboards outside the front entrance, waiting for the opening bell, and other small cliques in huddles near the outside benches, engrossed in conversation about the latest juicy gossip…

Among the quiet crowd in the emergence of Spring time… **was Adrian Murray**. This territory wasn't new to him, because he returned to Degrassi time and again after his brother died. As he walked around the front side of the school and took a seat in the courtyard, he only received the occasional glance from some female or male bystander, **the usual for the new kid on the block**.

His iPod in hand, Adrian slowly trotted inside the building in the sea of students. **He was greeted by S****pinner and Jay, the two with the most involvement in the cause of his brother's death**. He, however, did not know this, **because the only name he ever heard that was related to his brother's "cause of death" was Sean Cameron**…

_Sean Cameron, maybe these two can give me a clue. Then again, it's unlikely to get anything out of these two cornhuskers…_

Adrian came to a stop, **apparently halted by his own thoughts**, and proceeded to walk again, only to be stopped at the entrance by the duo of death.

"Whoa there, spaz," Jay started.

"Looks like you've officially made it to the wrong side of the tracks…" he said with a shove,

Spinner agreed. "Whoa, dude." he said catching him only to shove him again,

"I think he likes it. Later, I can introduce you to Marco. He would love you…"

The two started chuckling and slapped hands. Adrian's only response to that was…

**"Move," he said in a low, gruff tone**.

The chuckling slowly ceased, as Spinner started again,

"'Move'", heh, uh-oh, Jay, **we might have another psycho on our hands**."

Another shove.

Jay replied, "**Psycho? I wouldn't be surprised if this was his brother**…"

_Psycho… my brother? The hell with these two…_

Adrian had enough.

"Listen, it's my first day here, and I didn't come for trouble," he said, lying to himself.

"… **but if you two assholes don't move, I'll be forced to move you**."

Spinner and Jay both exchanged looks.

Jay thought,_Who the hell does this guy think he is? __I__ oughtta bash his head in._

But Spinner exchanged a look of "Don't do it, we've been in enough trouble." which stopped Jay from raising his fist.

"Screw you both," Adrian said, and proceeded into school, leaving Jay and Spinner with frustrated looks.

Adrian proceeded down the hallway with a faint smile.

_This isn't over, not in the least._


	3. Meet the Gang, pt 1

Adrian proceeded into the hallways of Degrassi after his unpleasant encounter with Spinner and Jay. He went to his designated locker, which was dingy and tattered, inside and out.

_**Perfect place to hide a bookbag**__…_ Adrian thought to himself, as he slammed his gray bookbag into his locker. Just as soon as he was walking away, who else but **Craig Manning** appears in front of Adrian? They both bump shoulders briefly.

"Excuse me," both replied

Craig turned back around and said,

"I've never seen you before. Are you new here?"

Adrian replied slowly, stumbling over his own words,

"Y-y-yes… Yes I am." he replied, with a taken aback look.

"I'm… uh… **Rick**?" he said suddenly, wanting to slap himself across the forehead.

"Ricky…" Craig said, inferring a reply.

"Ricky… Ricky Thompson." Adrian blurted out.

_How could I screw that up? I've almost given myself away over the stupidest __two words__ I've said__**in my life**__. Ricky Thompson… who the hell is that? Is that some kind of alias, or…_

Pause.

--

Adrian just had the most sudden stroke of genius, he couldn't believe it himself.

Ricky Thompson, **no one ever heard of that name**. And, to his coincidence, **he hadn't filled out his forms yet.** Ricky Thompson could be his alias, his foolproof alias, through which no one could see through. Besides, who would link Ricky Thompson to Rick Murray? Honestly, the cops couldn't stretch that…

Back to reality…

--

"Well, **Ricky**, **it's**… **been awkward meeting you here**. **How 'bout you sit with me and the rest of my friends at lunch to****morrow**? **Get a chance to meet the gang**?

_Meet the gang? Well, __if I want to get any closer to executing my "plan" to avenge my brother's death, I might as well start here… Plus, my alias as "Ricky Thompson" could use some honing in the social world of this school…_

"Oh, what's the harm in it?" "Ricky" replied.

"**Good, so I'll see you in 3****rd**** period lunch**** tomorrow****Gotta**** let the guys know you're coming one day in advance, some of them are snooty.**** Oh, and l****ook for the round table in the corner of the caf. There'll be plenty of… diverse individuals over there**."

"Cool, okay, thanks!"

Adrian's heart leapt with an evil joy that he would be in with the clique.

_But I can't get distracted. _he thought as he pulled his brother's old list form his locker.

_Step 1: Meet them at lunch tomorrow._

_Step 2: Get close to the ones on the list._

_Step 3: Planning._

_Step 4: __**Execute**_…


End file.
